Blast my Heart to Smithereens
by abilityPOINT
Summary: A story of survival. Terrorists have invaded Kurosaki Ichigo's peaceful town and now a group of people must depend on each other in a bid to survive. AU: UlquiHime, IchiRuki, HitsuHina, GinRan, GgioSoi.
1. I: Gunshots

**Chapter I: Gunshots.**

**A/N: Title of story was coined by x3HAYden, therefore credits to her. (actually, I am only saying this for fear that she will stuff me into a toilet bowl.) D:  
**

* * *

Kurosaki Masaki glanced at the clock, her forehead creased with worry. She had heard the rumours that the terrorists of Lumbre, who had been 'eliminated' by the Japanese army years before, had invaded Kaiwanase, the city just up north of Karakura.

She had not found the need to inform her children, but a nagging feeling told her that Ichigo, her oldest child and only son, had already found out enough. This morning, she had gone into his room to find everything packed into a rucksack.

"Preparations for evacuation, huh..." she murmured to herself almost absentmindedly as she walked into her bedroom.

Noticing the old radio her parents had left her, the sole object she had inherited, she turned it on. There was poor reception, but she could still make out what the reporter was saying.

"...-umbre have inva...ed Kaiwan...are headed...Karakura...government....a....national crisis...vacuation plans...in order...Karakura citizens...fleeing...Japanese army...setting forth in the next hour..."

Evacuate.

That was essentially what they were being told to do.

Masaki reached over to her cellphone and dialed her husband's workplace. Instead of Isshin's secretary answering the phone as usual, a rough male voice answered it. "Who is it?"

Keeping her cool, Masaki asked for Kurosaki Isshin.

"Kurosaki Isshin and Kuchiki Hisana have been taken hostage by us, the Esparainos of Lumbre. The hostages will be safe and perhaps even released if you cooperate with us and do not contact the police. However, if you do not, their lives would be terminated."

"What... do you want?" she asked, struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"Well, we want you to pay up a million yen by 6pm today."

**A million yen. That was Masaki and Isshin's total life savings, but... to ensure that they would be safe...**

"Where do you want me to put the money?"

"We will meet at the Kurosaki Medical Centre."

Masaki gulped and whispered a hoarse "Yes" into the phone, before putting it down.

Checking the clock, she found that it was nearly 4pm. Two hours for her to get the kids out, withdraw the million yen and contact the Kuchiki household.

As she set about packing her few belongings, Masaki called the Kuchikis. Kuchiki Byakuya answered the phone.

"Yes, Masaki?"

"Byakuya."

Masaki told the latter all she had found out. There was silence as she imagined his mouth set into that familiar thin line. Kuchiki Byakuya was famous for getting anything he wanted. He was born in a rich family, and had grown up spoilt and stubborn. Hisana had been his only friend until the Kuchiki household finally agreed to let them adopt Rukia.

"Alright. I'll get Rukia out of here and head over to your place." he put the phone down.

Masaki headed downstairs and looked at her children, who stopped in the midst of their chores. "Mama, the dishwasher-" Yuzu started saying, but was silenced by Masaki's hand.

"Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo. Go and pack your bags. We're leaving Karakura. I'll explain in due course, don't ask any questions." Karin and Yuzu nodded solemnly and ran up the stairs. There was the rustle of things being stuffed into bags, the familiar creak of the clothes wardrobe and the squeak from Yuzu's familiar yellow lion-bear.

"Oka-san, it's the terrorists, isn't it?"

Masaki nodded, the truth of what had just happened hitting her full force. "They took your father and Kuchiki-san."

"No way."

Before they could continue their conversation, Yuzu and Karin came down the stairs, carrying a big bag between them.

"Alright, now let's go."

"Mama, don't you have to pack..?"

"Oh, right..."

"Oka-san, your bag's over here."Ichigo chipped in.

Masaki gave him a grateful smile and led the children out to the family car. They had just stepped in when there was a blast and the roof where Ichigo had slept under collapsed. The children stared in horror, none of them registering what they had witnessed.

"Ichigo. You know how to drive a car, don't you?" Masaki jumped out of the car even as she asked this question. "Take care of your sisters. Take the radio my parents left for me. Now, hurry!"

But before they could take another step, there was a gunshot and crimson liquid sprayed onto the windows.

Yuzu sprang out of the car, ignoring Ichigo's panicked yells. Karin hesistated for a moment and followed suit. "MAMA!"

Ichigo cursed and got out, clutching his rucksack and stuffing the radio into it as he did so.

"Yuzu, Karin..." he stopped at the sight of a masked man with black hair and a long braid down his back, pointing a gun at him. His sisters were lying on the ground, motionless and covered in blood. Barely a meter away was Masaki, in the same state as her daughters.

"Not my preferred weapon, but whatever. Die," the man hissed and pulled the trigger.

Ichigo felt something embed itself into his left shoulder. Excruciating pain. And then darkness took over.

_No. I don't want to die. Not yet.

* * *

_

Kuchiki Rukia looked anxiously at her brother. She had heard that her adopted sister had been taken hostage by the terrorists.

The surprising thing was that Byakuya was refusing to save Hisana. "The priority now is to get YOU out of here."

She had packed all her belongings and was now waiting for Byakuya to come out.

But instead of Byakuya, she had found herself face to face with three men, all wielding guns.

Then everything had gone so fast that she struggled to remember exactly what had happened. From what she remembered, Byakuya had appeared, pushed her out of the way and taken a hit in the chest from the gun of the man in the very front.

Grabbing her, he had muttered, "Rukia, run. My soul will forever be with you. Find the Kurosakis and tell them that all is not well. Do not cry, Rukia. What would Hisana say? If all else fails, find _that place_."

There was a blood-curdling howl from her brother when another bullet shot him.

"Onii-san, I'll wait for you."

In their hearts, they knew there would never be a chance. Rukia turned on her heels and fled, tears streaming down her face. She ran and ran down the road that led to the Kurosakis.

She tripped over a stone and found herself face to face with the orange haired boy she knew was Kurosaki Ichigo. Checking his pulse, she found one. Faint, but still there.

She moved on to the two sisters and Masaki, who were lying face down, blood around them.

There were no pulses.

Rukia swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, as if her throat had been clogged. Turning back to Ichigo, she lifted him up. She was a strong girl, and somehow she managed to pull him to a small cavern on a ledge she had found while exploring the town when she was younger. Here, she hoped to heal him using the first aid kit she was holding on to in her duffel bag.

She pulled the taller boy up to the entrance to the cavern and crept in as well. There was a click that sounded like a gun being pulled out of its holster. As Rukia's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she found herself looking into four pairs of eyes, both wary and curious.

"Who are you?" a cold voice, presumably from the person holding the gun, asked.

Rukia raised her hands in a sign of peace. "I am Kuchiki Rukia, and this is Kurosaki Ichigo. We are fleeing from the Esparainos of Lumbre. Who are _you_?"

Somebody at the back of the cavern lit a small torch that illuminated the small area, revealing its occupants.

The gun-wielder was white-haired, with teal eyes that seemed to freeze everything he looked at. "I am Toushirou Hitsugaya."

A young orange-haired girl with six-pointed clips smiled and gestured to herself. "Orihime Inoue." she had her left hand in a cast.

The boy beside Orihime was sitting halfway in the shadows. He looked at Rukia and Ichigo with almost emotionless turquoise eyes. "Ulquiorra Schiffer."

The last occupant, a black haired girl in her late teens with her hair in plaits and holding a dagger introduced herself with caution. "I am Soi Fon."

"Nice to meet you." Rukia bowed. "...now, um..."

"Rukia-san, I believe Ichigo-kun needs a place to recuperate? Come with me, there's a secret room at the back of this cave. Come on!" Orihime broke the tense silence at last, springing to her feet.

Rukia followed Orihime, surprised at the hospitality the latter showed as compared to the other three 'residents'.

Orihime turned into a small opening that Rukia would have bypassed completely had she not been following Orihime.

"Thanks, Orihime." Rukia muttered shyly.

"Haha, it's alright! We're all living for the same purpose, aren't we? We're fighting to win the terrorists. Each of us here lost something to stay alive. And those who sacrificed themselves, they wouldn't have wanted to see us dying in hiding, don't you think?"

Rukia nodded mutely, keeping the tears at bay as she thought of what her brother had done for her. For her to live.

"Now, about Ichigo-kun. Do you want to take out the bullet?"

"Um..." Rukia hesistated.

"Ah, I'll do it then! Good practice for my nursing course anyway."

Orihime looked around the room and grabbed a towel from an overhead cupboard. Using it as a tourniquet, she tied it tightly onto Ichigo's shoulder to stem the bleeding.

"The part I hate most.." she muttered as she picked up a pair of tweezers, dug into the wound and finally pulled out the bullet and placed it on the table.

Pulling out a bottle, she doused the wound to disinfect it.

"Rukia-san, can you get the knife from the cupboard and heat it on the stove?"

Rukia did as asked. Soon, the knife started to glow. Orihime took it with a grateful smile and put it against the wound.

"What's that for?" the words were out before Rukia realised what she was saying.

"Oh, it's to cauterize the wound." Orihime explained. "You burn the wound so that it will not be infected."

Finally, she placed sterile gauze over the wound and clapped her hands. "Yay, it's done! I should be able to pass my nursing exam~"

"Eh? You're studying to be a nurse?" Rukia could not believe her ears. Her childhood dream had been to be a nurse or a doctor.

"Yeap! I'm in my final year now. Anyway, Ichigo-kun should be alright. Let's go back to the others."

Rukia followed Orihime back to where Hitsugaya, Soi Fon and Ulquiorra were sitting, picking up the bullet as she did so. The words **Ggio V.** were embossed on the side.

* * *

"The orange-haired guy is alright?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at Orihime, who nodded excitably.

"Hai! It wasn't very deep so all I actually had to do was just dig the bullet out from the wound, disinfect and cauterize it." Orihime was blissfully unaware of the looks of disgust and horror on the others' faces as she described the entire process.

"Anyway, Kuchiki Rukia. I believe I have heard your name before. You would _not_ happen to be the adopted sister of Kuchiki Byakuya and Hisana, ...right?"

"In fact, I am. Hisana was taken hostage in her office and Byakuya was killed protecting me." Rukia bit back the tears. _No, not now. I have to be strong._

"...Rukia-san..." Orihime murmured, tears welling up in her eyes out of sympathy.

"I see."

"What about the rest of you?" Rukia asked. If what Orihime said was true, all of them must have lost someone close to them, one way or another.

"I lost my girlfriend when she was fleeing with me. I don't even know if she was shot." Hitsugaya said curtly, fingering the gun that he had holstered.

"My flatmate Rangiku-san disappeared. I went out to buy some groceries and when I came back she was gone."

"My best friend. He was a Spaniard and had come to visit me. We were running from those jerks when he just disappeared." Rukia was surprised. This was the first time she had heard Ulquiorra say so much at one go.

"Che, my mentor. She left the house yesterday to meet her girlfriends and didn't come back." Soi Fon's face was an emotionless mask, but a hint of sadness was evident in her voice.

_They - no, We've all lost someone important to us.

* * *

_

There was a gunshot below the cave, and then a woman's cries, though whether she was crying in pain or fear, Rukia didn't know. But she noticed that Orihime sat up straight.

"It was... it was Rangiku-san." she whispered.

A hushed silence fell over the party in the cave, and then there was a rustle in the bushes outside the cave.

"Soi Fon!" Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth as he drew his gun from the holster.

Soi Fon nodded and crept to the entrance of the cave in the shadows, pulling out her dagger as she did so.

She parted the bushes and muttered, "Who are you?"

There was a gasp from both of them as Soi Fon pulled the person up.

* * *

So! I'm posting this without getting it beta-ed. x: Therefore it is not very good, but hey, nothing is perfect! And this chapter is over 2000 words long :D  
Reviews are very much appreciated. Critical reviews are da bombz!


	2. II: Flee For Freedom

**II: Flee For Freedom**

* * *

"You are...!"

"Jinta Hanakari at your service. Let go of me! Urahara didn't say that you were allowed to pull my hair! Dammit, now my hair's all messy and what will Ururu think when she sees it?! If' I'd known this would happen I wouldn't even have offered to risk my life to come here. Even _moping at the Shoten_ is better!"

"Shut up. What did you come here for anyway?" Soi Fon glared at the boy, eyes flashing.

"Urahara sent me to tell you that Yoruichi-san is injured. She can't make it up here with those injuries, if nothing else the blood trial would tell basically the entire world where you're hiding."

"Tch, then how are _you _surviving at the Shoten? I'd have expected the terrorists to attack the Shoten first, seeing that it's the most famous shop in Karakura."

"Hah, Urahara built an underground area. And the terrorists think we're dead because we left blood stains all over the shop front."

"So you want me to go to the Shoten with you?"There was unmistakable relief in Soi Fon's voice, even though she tried to hide it.

Jinta nodded. "Hurry, the Esparainos are approaching." Even as he said it, gunshots rang out in the distance.

Soi Fon cursed and pulled Jinta into the cave, where Ulquiorra had lit the torch again. "Hitsugaya, I'm going to the Urahara Shoten. Don't lower your guard. Get ready to flee and remember what I told you," her eyes narrowed, "_that day_."

Hitsugaya nodded and drew his gun.

Soi Fon grabbed her small pouch and Jinta, and then started to sprint to the right side of the cave. "Don't die," she shouted as her footsteps faded into the distance.

"Ulquiorra, Orihime, Rukia. Go pack your things and check that nothing is left behind." Hitsugaya's suddenly cold voice cut through the silence like ice, startling Orihime and Rukia out of their stupor.

"O-Okay!"

Orihime and Rukia headed for the secret room and found Ichigo siting up. He was clutching his shoulder, but did not look overly affected by it. Rukia noticed that his bag had been opened and an old radio was sitting beside it.

"You're Kuchiki Rukia, aren't you?" Rukia blinked. She had only met him once before, two or three years ago, and had not expected him to remember her name.

She looked at Ichigo in surprise, and found herself plunging into two brown eyes so intense she could not pull away.

"Yea."

"Rukia-san, I've finished packing all these stuff. I'll meet you back at the entrance." Orihime smiled at Rukia and left the room, her hands full with a bulging pack that Rukia guessed contained the small cupboard that doubled as a first aid kit and the portable stove.

Outside, there was a yell of "Ulquiorra, the _stove_!"

"Oi, Rukia, where is this?"

"One of the caves of Karakura. Hey, does the radio work?" she gestured to the radio sitting by the bag.

He shook his head. "All static." Nevertheless, he pressed the power button. A faint tune, which they both recognised as the automated Radio100 advertisement jingle, rang out.

_'And now we bring you... the latest news update from Radio100.'_

"Good mor...Japan. It has been...long time since we...met. Seventeen years, isn...amazing? I...n't believe it eith... You'r...bably wondering who I am. I am Nnoitora Jiruga of the Espa...Lumbre. We have seized control of media stations all over Karakura and Kaiwanase. Be fea...Japan. Aizen-sama will overthrow...King! Japan will...us."

All that followed was static. Rukia and Ichigo glanced at each other. "...what the..."

Rukia grabbed her bag, which she had packed halfway, and stuffed the few things that still lay around and stuffed them in as well, before leading the way out.

Outside, Hitsugaya, Orihime and Ulquiorra were waiting. Rukia introduced them to Ichigo and proceeded to tell them what they had heard on the Radio.

"Che..." before Hitsugaya could continue, Ulquiorra raised a hand to silence him.

There was a sudden scream, followed by footsteps, as far as Hitsugaya could tell. Then yells of 'Stop!' and shots.

Chancing a look at the situation, he glanced over the ledge, just in time to see a terrorist look up. The two locked gazes, before the terrorist spoke into a walkie-talkie and drew his gun. Before he knew what was happening, Hitsugaya had been pulled back into the cave by Ulquiorra. "Fuckkk, we've been spotted. Hurry, this way!" he hissed.

They followed him into the cave's depths without another word. Soon they were further in than Rukia had ever gone. They went deeper, until there was a three-way split.

"Split up and don't die!" Hitsugaya whispered, thrusting a small lamp into Ulquiorra and Ichigo's hands, and immediately went into the middle lane, breaking into a run as he did so, his shoes making hardly any sound when he landed. The echoes of his last words returned. _"...don't die...don't die..."_

Already there were footsteps coming towards them.

Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime and pushed her onto his back. Rukia, however, refused to do the same on Ichigo. "I can run, thank you very much."

"Come out alive, you guys." Rukia said as she took to the right lane, Ichigo following close behind. _"...don't die...don't die..._"

"Well, that leaves only one lane. Now let's go! Giddy-up, Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried. Ulquiorra ran into the last lane, thanking the heavens that Orihime was light. _"...don't die...don't die..."_

_

* * *

_

Hitsugaya slowed down. He was in a winding corridor that looked half natural, half man-made, and if he was not careful he just might run into the wall.

Footsteps were approaching. "Crap, it's all my fault. Shouldn't have looked over at all. Damn damn damn." he muttered under his breath, and shut off the lamp, before cursing again as he realised that he knew the cave by heart, but not in darkness.

Slowly, he touched the walls around him, moving forward as he did. At last, he found what he was looking for. Stuffing his lamp into his pack, he moved silently into the small hole in the wall that was just big enough for a small-sized person to hide in.

The footsteps came closer, but the terrorists had no torches, no lamps, and Hitsugaya's black polo tee served as an excellent camouflage in the darkness. Closing his teal eyes so that they would not reveal his location, he willed himself to calm down. _...breathe in, breathe out..._

"Oy, Findor! You sure there's even a guy here? He can't possibly have been able to get so far without any lamp!"

"But _we_ got so far without one, so why couldn't he?" the cold voice of the second terrorist replied

"Well, we've got night training, these fellas don't! Now come on, we're nearing Aizen-sama's base, so let's go and report to him that there're people on the loose."

"Fine, fine."

Hitsugaya let out a soft breath of relief as the terrorists moved up ahead. He was safe for now. But what had they meant by 'Aizen-sama's base'?

* * *

Soi Fon swore that she was never going with Jinta _anywhere_ again. "Damn, now see where he got me!"

"Oh? You talking 'bout that lil kid over there?" Soi Fon looked up to see the one who had taken her captive in this rathole smiling in a sadistic way.

"You know, it's not so bad here. At least you're assured that you don't get _killed_ or something. We don't spill blood here, Aizen-sama would be so mad that I don't want to know what would happen."

Soi Fon made no reply.

"Hey, come on. Don't mope. I'm Ggio Vega by the way, Head General of the Esparaidos."

"You're the one in charge of all those attacks?" Ggio stepped back at Soi Fon's voice. There was a nasty snarl in it.

"No, no, no," he laughed, raising his hands. "Aizen-sama gives the orders. I send out the men. And I send as little as I can. 'Cause personally _I_ don't like fighting. Got sold here by my parents."

"Hmph."

There was no more reply from Soi Fon for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Ahhh, Ulquiorra, you're going too fast! Slow down!"

Ulquiorra skidded to a stop and Orihime slipped off his back. They had reached a fork.

"Orihime. Come back here in an hour. If I don't see you by then I will come and look for you. Scream if you must, but be careful. We don't know what's there, and there're terrorists behind us."

Orihime nodded, biting her lip. "Take care, Ulquiorra. An hour it is!"

Before Ulquiorra could reply, she tore down the lane on the right. Ulquiorra sighed and slowly walked up the left lane, which was gently sloping upwards.

He had barely gone a hundred meters when there was a scream from the opposite end. Keeping his cool, Ulquiorra sped back towards Orihime's direction.

...and found himself staring at a humongous staglamite.

"Ulquiorra! Did you bring your camera?!"

"Orihime."

"Oh, alright, I'll come back later. Bye staggy!"

"...staggy?" Ulquiorra pondered in disbelief as he walked back to his lane.

* * *

"HOLY _CRAP_!" Ichigo cursed.

Rukia nodded. "Screw our luck."

They were at a dead end, and the heavy footsteps of the terrorist pursuing them were coming ever closer.

"We're in hot soup. Really."

* * *

Yay for teh staggaye! xD  
Yeps, how on earth will Rukia and Ichigo get out this time. :/  
Chapter III will be out asap. :D

Apologies for the long delay, because I found the ending of this chapter off, so I had to _rewrite_ it twice .-.  
If you didn't notice, Hitsugaya used a vulgarity! :OOOOO (first time using it in a fic.)

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. III: ESCaPE

**III: Escape.

* * *

**

Soi Fon was inside a room devoid of anything save the door and the bed. It was indeed lucky that the Esparainos had been considerate enough to build a small lavatory that could only be accessed from this room. Of course, this meant that she and what's-his-name would be sharing it if they were under seige, but what could she do? It was better than having to share it with the rest of the Esparainos anyway.

She grimaced as a bolt of pain shot up her right shoulder. The wound that had been inflicted when she was fleeing with Jinta had not healed yet, something that was unnerving but in a way comforting – at least she knew she was still alive. Clutching it, she looked around. The hard bed looked very inviting, but who knew what might happen if she decided to sleep?

"Tsk, you should go and sleep. Nobody's gonna come in and assassinate you or anything. I am the only one that has been given legal access into here." Soi Fon turned to see that her captor had entered the room. His hair was tied into its usual black braid, but instead of his black Esparaino gear, he was wearing a white mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest, while his pants were a simple pair of white jeans.

"Oh? And do _you_ have any reason not to assassinate me other than letting me get tortured by your oh-so-amazing _Aizen-sama_?" she glared at him, but he smirked mockingly.

"Do you have _any_ idea what Aizen-sama would do if he had heard that instead of me? No? Well, let me tell you. He would personally _slice you up _and hang your body from the cliff for the crows to eat. If he was in a bad mood, he would feed you to the tigers to finish you off; if you were lucky, he would burn your half-eaten remains. And I won't be there to save you – I hate looking at such things."

His words had the desired effect. Soi Fon flinched.

The guy was nuts. This place was nuts.

"What do you want from me anyway? Why don't you just kill me?" she spat.

"I don't really know either. Ichimaru just brought you and the little brat in here, pushed the brat to Nnoitora and literally tossed you to me. To be honest I would be happier off without you, but what choice do I have?" he shrugged and settled himself on the ground into a comfortable position.

"Well, good night."

The cell was silent, broken by Ggio's snores.

For a minute Soi Fon contemplated forcing her way out of the cell, but what good would it do? She didn't know anyone in this forsaken place, and whoever saw her would probably kill her outright. She sighed and lay down on the bed.

* * *

Hitsugaya moved slowly towards the North – or where he thought was North, pondering over this mysterious 'Aizen-sama'. Who was he? Was he the leader of the troops? Was he a general? A commander? Kuchiki had mentioned him earlier when she was telling them about the radio broadcast, but somehow, the name 'Aizen' sounded suspiciously familiar.

Then it hit him. Hinamori... she had mentioned this name before. She had interned for him, hadn't she? Back when they were still in junior college...

Hitsugaya caught his breath. _Hinamori_. Could it be possible that this Aizen, whoever he was, had taken her captive? It was impossible to miss the fact that Hinamori had _adored _him, bordering on an obsession of _worshiping_ him, almost as if he were a _god_.

She had cried so painfully when the internship ended, refused to go out with Hitsugaya or anyone. Yet Aizen had never offered to let her stay on for a second year, when it was plain obvious that Hinamori would _die _with happiness if she got such a chance.

But perhaps he was thinking too much. After all, how many Aizens were there in this world? And anyway, the Aizen Hinamori had spoken of was gentle, kind and thoughtful. Hardly the qualities a terrorist would have. Hitsugaya shook his head and continued walking, hoping that he would reach the cave entrance up north.

"I wonder how they're doing."

* * *

"Why, _hello_, pretty lady." Orihime started and stopped dead in her tracks. Fearing what she might see if she turned around (her parents had warned her about flashers when she was younger), she started to run forwards, not knowing what she would find.

And that was when she hit a dead end.

Her eyes widened in fear and panic and her heart pounded harder as footsteps came closer.

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

Nearer.

_Pound, pound, pound._

The footsteps stopped. There was a soft breath on her neck.

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

A hand reaching from behind her. She wanted to run, but her feet were rooted to the ground. She wanted to scream, but her mouth produced no sound.

The hand cupped her mouth.

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

Where was Ulquiorra?

"Welcome," the person behind her hissed. "_Pet_-sama."

_Pound.

* * *

_

Frantically, Rukia touched the left side of the cave. If her memory did not fail, there should be a secret passage somewhere...

"Screw." she muttered. There was only solid rock, and footsteps were coming closer than ever.

"_You_ do the right side. You've been crouching there like an imbecile for the past few minutes." Before Ichigo could argue, she continued, "Feel for a part that sticks out like a sore thumb. _Just like you_."

Ichigo bit down a response. There would be time for that later. Taking out a small knife from his side pocket, he began running his hand down the wall, feeling the anxiety rise inside him. What if they were found?

At last, his hand hit something solid. Something indistinct that stuck out like a sore thumb.

He pulled at it, and the wall slid open. Dragging Rukia in without warning, he pushed her inside and shut the wall.

Barely a minute later, the footsteps came – and stopped right outside the hiding place. Ichigo froze. Beside him, he felt Rukia stiffen.

"They are here…I heard some scurrying just now." A deep, nasal voice reported.

A few whispers, then a loud, male voice announced, "Come out now. I'm going to give you ten seconds. Ten seconds! Otherwise, I'm going to blow up this cave. You're either going to be buried alive in the rubble, or you can own up and get out now! I know you're here!"

Ichigo felt a lump of fear constrict in his gut. Blow up? _The entire cave_? He turned to Rukia, frantic. She shook her head and placed a finger to her lips. _Quiet, Ichigo,_ she mouthed. Or maybe it was _Shut up_. He couldn't really tell.

He was going to bet his life on the decision of a girl that was about half his size. Every cell in Ichigo's body was screaming for him to run, but there was something about Rukia – something to do with her natural grace, her composure and her confidence that made him comply to her words. Something about her, but he could not place his finger on what it was.

"I'm starting to count! I'll blow everything up! At zero, you're going to be blasted to rubble!" The voice hollered. "Ten! Nine!…"

Ichigo started to pray to his ancestors.

"…Six! Five! Four!…"

He turned to look at Rukia. She looked almost unconcerned.

"…Two! One! Zero!"

Silence.

More silence.

"Fuck it," the voice spat. "Hey, are you sure you saw them here?"

"…I…" The nasal voice stuttered. "It…could've been some wild animal…"

A resounding smack, then Ichigo heard a whimper. "Don't ever give me false info again! Now they've probably escaped."

The footsteps faded away.

Ichigo froze for a few minutes. Then his tense muscles relaxed and he turned to Rukia. "How'd you know they would not blow up the cave?"

Rukia rolled her huge ebony eyes. "It's simple," she said, as if it really were that easy. "They said that they were going to blow the cave up once they counted down to zero, but that would mean that they themselves would be there when the explosion occurs. And if the explosion does 'blow us to rubble' they would definitely be sitting ducks for the blast too.

"Plus, if they're really sure that we are here, they can just search the place. Why risk their lives by bombing a cave? They're merely using the explosion to try to get us to surrender. By saying 'I know you're here', it just goes to show that he does _not_ know we're here… actually, there's a lot more reasons why I know they're not going to explode us up. Are you sure you didn't even realise just _one_?" She squinted at Ichigo suspiciously.

Ichigo just bit back a sharp answer and said, "Obviously I did."

He owed his life to her, and also because, even though he would, at this point, die rather than admit it, he was rather in awe of the shrewd and sharp girl. Even if she _was_ a midget.

"What're you staring at me for?" Rukia asked, and it was then that Ichigo realised that he had been staring at her for the past minute.

He turned away. Rukia glanced at him, before she lay down on the hard surface of the cave. "We'll be safe here. This is one of the best-hidden places, and since it's pitch black now, nobody will know we're here. Just try not snore. Let's go to sleep. We're going to be off again tomorrow. I expect you're going to cook breakfast."

Ichigo grunted. "Whatever. Goodnight."

* * *

Ulquiorra looked around him. There were a fine collection of stalagmites and stalactites in the cave, but absolutely nowhere for him to rest.

Sighing in exhaustion, he continued walking blindly, before he found himself in a small cave. _How absurd. A cave within a cave_.

Not caring about who might see him, he retreated into the darkest corner and went to sleep, only to be awoken by a frantic pounding in his heart.

Unusually, he was actually _worried_ by this. Anyone who knew him well would know that he would not have given two hoots if this had happened two weeks ago.

But now, something was wrong. And somehow, he knew that it had to do with Orihime.

Ulquiorra pushed himself off the ground and started following his footsteps. Sleep could wait. He was going to find out whether Orihime was safe.

"I hope that it's just another stalagmite."

* * *

**abilitypoint: Hello guys, updated at last! My exams are over, which means (applause!) that I have time to do FANFICTION ! (dance)  
Will be trying to update this every other week. Trying. I do need a break sometimes xD.**


	4. IV: OUT

IV: Out.

-

Hitsugaya cursed as he tripped over a rock. Fatigue was starting to affect his movement and thinking. Over the last hundred steps alone, he'd stumbled at least five times, each time leaving him with bruises - most were just scrapes, but there was a deep cut along his elbow.

He longed to lie down and sleep, but really, there was not a single place that was suitable for rest. And even if he did find one, it was highly doubtful that he would be able to sleep, let alone sleep well. This place was dangerous. Anybody could just walk up and put a sword into his chest there and then.

_No_, he told himself as his eyes dropped shut. _Not now_. He had to find Hinamori.

Telling himself this, he stumbled on. _Hinamori_.

-

The door slammed open, and Soi Fon looked up. She had been lying on the bed for so long that her side was turning numb.

Ggio stood in the doorway, a dark figure against the harsh illuminating light of the corridor. "Aizen-sama wants to talk to you. Go and wash up, I'll come to get you in half an hour." He tossed a pile of clothes styled like his mandarin jacket towards her and shut the door with a click.

Soi Fon looked at the neatly folded clothes and to her amusement found that he had managed to conceal some undergarments inside them. The thought of her wearing men's clothes filled her with dread, but the thought of wearing her current clothes for one more day repulsed her even more.

She pulled herself off the bed and headed straight for the lavatory.

-

Ulquiorra found that he had subconsciously walked into a sun-kissed glade. Trees provided ample shade for anyone here, and he would have been content to sleep right there and thene if not for the fact that it was broad daylight and that there was a well-worn path leading straight through it. Even a fool born yesterday would know the dangers of sleeping in such an exposed place.

He strode on, belying under his calm demeanour that in fact, he had no idea where he was going.

-

Ichigo yawned. It had been a cold night and he had not slept well, the wound in his left shoulder not having healed properly yet. Apparently Rukia had slept well though, since she had literally used Ichigo as a human bolster.

Ichigo had to admit that she comforted him. She was proof to him that he was not the only idiot who was walking into danger for his friends.

Suddenly, as he hoisted his rucksack higher onto his back, he saw something that brought new hope after having plodded through similar-looking tunnels for a hours with sore legs and a left shoulder that was hurting very much. "Rukia, **I see light**!"

She spun around so fast that he nearly rammed into her. "What? Where?!"

He pointed into the distance and she promptly tiptoed to see where the light was, but could not see it. Ichigo sensed her frustration, and offered to carry her up to see. Which served to provide a punch in the face, a strong blush across her cheeks and an offended-sounding "What's the time?"

Taken aback by her reaction, Ichigo checked his watch. "6 pm."

"Oh, _shit_!" she screeched angrily like a mother hen. "Hurry!"

Not understanding her impatience, but wanting to get out of the hellhole they had been stuck in for a day, Ichigo decided to pick Rukia up and run, since he would slow down if she did and that would only delay their arrival at the light. She struggled for a while but then stopped quickly. There was silence, save for when it was broken by Ichigo's running footsteps and his groans when the wound stung. When he groaned Rukia would look at him with those large eyes and say, "You really want to carry me with that shoulder?"

He always nodded, and continued running. He was going to get them out of here before nightfall.

When he looked at the midget he carried, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Eyebags he swore were not there the previous day had appeared, and she looked very tired. "Idiot." he smiled to himself, and then the light struck his face. He followed the only path in sight - a dirt path - and soon they were in a secluded little clearing with soft grass and flowers of every colour imaginable.

Setting the still-sleeping Rukia down, he checked the time. "Oy, Midget. It's almost nine, what do we do now?"

Groggily she replied. "Sleep... unh..."

More than thankful for this decision, Ichigo put down the rucksack and lay against the bark of a willow tree. Behind him a river gurgled, the sounds of water forming a soothing lullaby.

Before long he was asleep, the pain in his shoulder forgotten for a little while.

-

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques paced around his room angrily. How the fuck had he gotten into this mess? That emo bastard Ulquiorra hadn't said anything about a civil war - or whatever you called this - going on.

And now here he was in free lodgings with a bathtub, a hard bed, white walls, a window and the threat of getting killed any minute.

Damn it.

-

Orihime slumped on the floor, hugging the too-thin pillow she had been provided with. Where was Ulquiorra? Was he alright? Where was Rangiku-san? Was she still alive? Where were Ichigo-kun, Rukia-san and all the others? Were they still in the caves?

She was lying in such a daze that it took four knocks on the door in the wall to bring her out of it. Flinging it open, she saw to her great surprise...

"_Rangiku-san_?!"

-

Though he didn't show it, Ichimaru Gin was worried.

The fact that he had kidnapped his girlfriend was not a comforting thought. He knew that she was **so **going to murder when this shit was over. Come to think of it, it was nothing short of a miracle that Nnoitora had not gone all ogly over her yet. But he knew that this peace was not going to last for long.

He fiddled with the security panel that he was in charge of to heighten the security of Ran's room. Anyone who tried to open the door without knocking would activate the alarms. Then his finger slipped and _accidentally _pressed the red button. Almost at once, all four generals and their second-in-command were in the room. Feigning innocence, he made a mildly amused apology and dismissed them.

They were fun playthings indeed.

-

Ggio was less than amused. Gin had just made him go severely off-schedule by two minutes and sixteen seconds, and Aizen would lecture if they did not reach the study room in exactly six minutes and thirty-two seconds. He opened the door to his room and to the adjoining toilet, intending to wash his face - conveniently forgetting that he and Ms Sting-in-the-ass were sharing it and that she was inside.

Five minutes, a black eye and a string of profanities later, an extremely disgruntled Ggio sat down on his bed.

Today was so not his day.

-

Aizen waited in his study room patiently. He was about to give the assassin prisoner a chance: to bow to him or to die.

There was a knock on the oaken doors. His eyes glinted as he told them to come in.

She came in, anger and hate plastered on her angular features.

Oh, was this going to be fun.

-

Matsumoto stared in shock at the girl who stood before her. "Orihime?"

Orihime nodded, in the same state of disbelief as her. They stared at each other for a little while more before flinging themselves into each others' arms. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

At this, Orihime seemed to break a little. Tears began to form in her eyes as she hugged the older woman. "So did I. Ulquiorra is still in the caves somewhere, and he doesn't know I'm here. I'm scared for him, Rangiku-san! What if something happens to him?"

Her words sparked Matsumoto's memories into resurfacing

_"What if something happens to him?" an eight-year-old Matsumoto asked worriedly when their teacher announced that Ichimaru Gin would be absent from school for a while as his parents had just met with a car accident and were in the hospital._

_"Don't be foolish, Rangiku. What could happen to him in the hospital? Have you finished your workbook yet?"_

_Matsumoto looked down. If anyone could get in trouble in the hospital, it was Gin._

She forced a smile onto her face and looked at the worried girl in front of her. "Have hope, Orihime. This is _Ulquiorra _we're talking about."

Orihime looked uncertain. "I hope so..."

-

Nnoitora Jiruga smirked as he looked at the orange-headed girl he had kidnapped despair in her room. Of course, there were probably a few more still on the run, but Yammy had screwed up bad and they had been lucky enough to catch this woman.

Sometimes he really wished that Tesla was here. And he wondered where Tesla was. Was he dead? Or was he in some obscure countryside farming and milking cows?

Then again, his younger brother had flatly refused to return to Aizen's side, so either way, there was little chance that they would meet now.

"He got his priorities all wrong. Little brother, you guys won't ever win."

* * *

Fine.


End file.
